Stranger
by x0xchelziebabex0x
Summary: A songficf to the song Stranger by Hilary Duff. It descrobes what Mattie and Reid are going through while they are apart, and is bridge to the sequel! So yes, there is going to be a sequel! I just haven't thought of a title yet.


_Nobody believes me when I tell 'em that you're out of your mind_

"Where've you been?" asked Reid Garwin. He looked towards his current wife, Eliza Barry. She had just come in from an extremely long drive.

"Out," Eliza replied shortly. "Did anybody call while I was out?"

"Uh, yeah. Christy called, and David called for you."

"Thanks," she said. Suddenly, a little blonde girl ran into the room.

"Mommy!" she exclaimed. She hugged her mother tighter.

"Hey sweetie," Eliza said. Reid smirked at the sight of them.

"So, Eliza," Reid started. "Why was David calling?"

"How am I supposed to know?" she lied. "He's your friend."

_Nobody believes me when I tell that there's so much to hide. _

"Why the hell didn't you tell me before?" yelled Justin. "Why didn't you tell me he wasn't my son?" Mattie trembled in fear. She didn't expect him to react this way.

"Look, I'm sorry. I just didn't want to hurt you," she explained quietly.

"You… you didn't want to hurt my feelings?!" he bellowed. "Well, that plan crashed and burned. My feelings are more than hurt!!"

He slapped her across the face. The little boy in the room was sobbing as hard as possible. Tears streamed his little face, as they did to his mother's.

"Look, Justin, I'm sorry I never told you. But, it was for the best!" she said loudly.

"I gave you everything! I gave you food, a home, and my heart!"

"Yeah? And how have you been treating me these past few years? You treat me like an actual person when we're in public! But as soon as they people go away, so do you! You treat me like garbage!"

_You treat me like a queen when we go out_

_Wanna show everyone what are love's about_

_All wrapped up in me when there is a crowd_

_But when no one's around_

_There's no kindness in your eyes, the way you look at me it's just not right. And I can tell what's going on this time There's a stranger in my life. You're not the person that I once knew Are you scared to let 'em know it's you If they could only see you like I do then they would see a stranger too._

Justin slapped her again, causing the little boy to scream. Mattie stood her ground. "Sweetie, go to your room," she said to her son that was in the room.

The little boy ran out of the room.

"Please do not hit me in front of our son!" Mattie exclaimed.

"Your son!" he corrected. He pushed her away.

"Don't touch me!" she screamed.

_Did I ever do anything that was this cruel to you?_

_Did I ever make you want to know who was standing in the room._

"Okay, Eliza," Reid said later that night, after their daughter was sent to bed and they were in their room. "You're always going out, you never tell me anything anymore, and David has been calling you a lot lately. What's going on?"

"Nothing, baby," she replied, turning on the charm. "Now, why don't you just relax, and I'll make everything better..." She started to massage his back and kiss his neck. He couldn't help but sink into her web of seduction.

_You made yourself look perfect in every way, so when this goes down I'm the one who will be paying. Your plan is working so You can just walk away, baby your secrets safe_

_There's no kindness in your eyes, the way you look at me it's just not right. And I can tell what's going on this time There's a stranger in my life. You're not the person that I once knew Are you scared to let 'em know it's you If they could only see you like I do then they would see a stranger too._

Both Reid and Mattie, thought they were apart, felt the exact same way at the moment. Hurt. Betrayed. Destroyed. Angry. Sad. It was going to be a long time for full recovery to come. Reid had believed Eliza's web of lies, and even still, he knew the truth. He just didn't want to believe it. Mattie had made a mistake telling him that his sons weren't actually his. And she regretted all of it.

_Such a long way back _

_From the place that we're at_

_When I think of all the time I've wasted_

_I could cry…_

_There's no kindness in your eyes, the way you look at me it's just not right. And I can tell what's going on this time There's a stranger in my life. You're not the person that I once knew Are you scared to let 'em know it's you If they could only see you like I do then they would see a stranger too…_


End file.
